Grace of the Shang
by The White Elf
Summary: Kel has a baby girl! Sorry if my summary is not that good " R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters in this chapter etc...

On with the chap!

Keladry of Mindelan was feeling a bit lonely ever since Dom was sent to the southern border she was still stack on the northern border while the peace talks were in progress, but at least she was in the company of her childhood hero, Lady Knight Alanna of Pirate swoop also known as the Lioness of Tortall, in fact at this moment Kel was walking out to the practice yard were Alanna was waiting to duel with her.

'Ah there you are Kel I thought you might have run of, but what do you have to be scared of? I'm just a little old lady, you could beat me easily, or could you?' Alanna teased trying to get Kel angry knowing that you can't fight when you're angry

'Good afternoon to you to Alanna and what makes you think I would run away? I have no doubt that you will be a tough opponent, but I will beat you today!' Kel said in return. Kel knew of what Alanna was trying to do and she knew that it wouldn't work. Kel had leant how to keep her cool when someone was trying to aggravate her.

'Well if we have finished talking then can we get on with the duel?' asked Neal. Nealan of Queenscove was one of Kel's friends and had been the one who helped Kel get through her page years and had also been the man of Kel's dreams. That was until she met Dom. Domitan of Masbolle Was one of the King's Own they are like a small army of about 20 who are sent of to protect the kingdom and the King's reputation. Dom was also Neal's cousin.

At last Kel and Alanna stood in the middle of the practice yard waiting for the signal to begin, and there it was Kel and Alanna circled each other then brought their swords together with a clash. Finely Kel would be able to fight her hero and see who was better.

Half an hour later and Finely Kel gave up she would never beat Alanna. Kel saluted Alanna with her sword and then collapsed to the ground panting, followed not long after by Alanna who was breathing almost as deep as Kel her self.

'Ok that is it. We're through let's call it a draw? You know the last time I faced an opponent as good as you it was Duke Roger of Conte now that was a hard opponent' Alanna shrived at the memory.

Kel's attention was ales where and Alanna had to wave her hand in front of the girl's face to get her to agree on the draw. The crowd of onlookers let out a cheer for both the knights at the conclusion.

The thing that had court Kel's attention before was the tall red head standing in amongst the crowd staring at her. Cleon of Kennan was the first man to have kissed Kel on the lips. After Kel had gotten her amour of she decided she would go for a stroll in between the tents and out to the lake to watch the sun set.

She sat there watching in silence and listening for foot steps behind her she closed her eyes and waited then there of to her left, there was some one coming, closer now then Kel felt his cool hand on her neck she felt her hart start pumping faster and faster her berth coming short to lungs she felt him come around to kiss her then thought of what this might do to her relationship with Dom and what about Cleon's wife? No we shouldn't be doing this.

'No Cleon this isn't right what about your wife?'

'What about her? I never wanted to marry her to start with, and I have been denied your body for to long!' and with that he forced her onto her back and kissed. Then he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt while holding her hands above her head out of the way.

Kel struggled but she was still tired from the duel with Alanna and was too week to fight him of then from nowhere he pulled out some rope and a gag Looks like he came prepared for a struggle he continued to tie her hands up while kissing her to keep her quiet then once her hands had been dealt with he gagged her and Kel knew that this was it she would be raped and it was her own fault for leading him away from people she should have stayed in her tent were some one could here her scream.

It was midnight when some one finely stumbled upon her cold unconscious naked body

"Kel! Kel?"

Some one was calling her out of her dream. Why? She was at home again with the birds cheeping in the background she had sitting in the blue nursery playing with a baby. The baby had been crying when Kel got there but had stopped when Kel started to play with her. She was a new baby that Kel had never met before but the baby seemed to recognize Kel as a friend.

"Kel!"

There was that voice again but where did it come from? It sounded like it came from every direction but how could that be?

"I think she's waking up!" Kel can you hear me?"

"Yes" That was the sound of her own groggy voice "Yes I can hear you! What happened? Where am I?" that was when her memory of the night before came flooding back.

Kel looked up into the familiar faces that were staring down at her all of them worried. Then Dom lent over so Kel would focus only on him.

"Kel do you remember anything?" Dom's voice was gentle and his face caring as he questioned her

"Yes" Kel's voice was quiet and came out as a croak so she cleared her throat and tried again but she couldn't then someone passed her a canteen of water, she had a sip then tried again this time she could and did say "Yes every thing!"

"Can you tell us what happened?" That wasn't Dom, Kel looked past him to Alanna. Alanna's face was on of sorrow she did not know how it was to be raped but she tried to understand

Suddenly Kel felt angry. How dare Alanna try to understand? Kel didn't know why she thought this but it made her angry she dropped her Yamani face to show her anger "No get out" Kel yelled startling all those gathered around "Just go away! Now!" at that last word everyone left and Kel was left to her own thoughts. Kel stayed in that dark lonely mood for 1 month even after she had gotten out of the infirmity. She wouldn't talk to any body and if they came near her she walked away, She was never seen out in the light and she never lit the candles in her tent.

"Kel is that you?" Neal had been walking by Kel's tent in the early morning when he heard someone. He walked around to the back of the tent to find Kel kneeling in what looked like Kel's supper from that night "Kel are you ok? What is wrong?" Neal put a hand on her shoulder she was trembling and looked white but that could have been from the poor light. "Come inside were I can get a better look at you" And with that Neal dragged Kel to her feet and helped her into her tent then lit the candles so he could see "Now what is wrong?" Neal said as he finished lighting the last candle and turned to see her

AN: ok I'm sorry it is so short but I'm just starting to right stories to help me with my spelling so if you find a mistake just tell me. Thanks

Oh and what do you think of Disclaimer Child? It might be the name of the 2nd chap lol


	2. Now what to do

Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's peak, Knight and Knight Commander of the King's Own guard looked across the table to the candle on the other side of his tent trying to take in what Neal and Kel had just told him.

"Well to me it seems to me that you have 3 chouses, you could have the baby and keep it which I know you say you don't won't it but believe me you'll want to keep it once you see it's face and realize it is actually your own flesh and blood" Raoul looked as if he was remembering a time in his past but how could that be he has never been married.

"And the other chouses are?" Kel asked impatient to hear what she could do she looked at Raoul with hope that he could fix this

"Or you could ether give it away once it is born, or you could have the baby killed before it is born." Raoul suggested knowing that Kel would never let the baby be killed before it had a chance to see the blue sky and green grass.

"No I'll not have it killed!" Kel refused the idea with disgust on her face

"Then you keep it or give it away. You have 8 more months to decide what you want to do."

Neal looked at Kel "And I think it is best if we don't tell any one think of what it would do to your reputation" Neal said knowing that Kel would prefer to be left alone to think about it

"Ok but I think I should tell Dom" Kel said in hope that they would not ask to many questions about her and Dom considering she had not seen him for 2 months

"Ok I'll go find him-" Raoul said hoping to help Kel tell Dom

"Alone" Kel replied with a tone of vice that implied she was serious and not to mess with her

"Kel!" Dom entered the dark tent and listened for Kel's answer but nun came so he turned to leave when…

"yes I'm here Dom please don't leave yet" Kel emerged from the dark corner shed been in to step into the moon light that shone through the open tent flap her face emotionless like it usually is.

Dom looked into Kel's face to find the reason her voice was so strained but could define nothing for the dark was hiding anything that might have shown any emotion so he closed the tent flap. He moved closer to Kel hoping that she wouldn't run away again for every time Dom had seen Kel after she got out of the infirmary she was going in the opposite direction and the same happened now when he came closer she stepped back and to the side so she would not have the tent at her back and so Dom sat and Kel stepped a little closer and sat too

"Kel, Lord Raoul said you hade some thing important to tell me …. What is it? Dom now looked worried but tried to hide it he knew some thing was wrong but what? Why had she asked him here? What was so important that Lord Raoul knew it?

"Dom…" she stopped and looked away, from the moment Dom had walked into her tent Kel had been watching him closely wondering how he would take the news but she knew she could not keep it from him and thought it better if he herd it from her first. Kel's then looked at him again her Yamani face held back the tears liked it had don since she had found out about the baby and now once again she thanked her teachers in the Yamani islands teaching her how to be in control of her emotions and at the same time she cursed them for the build up of emotions that she couldn't get rid of and that kept on building up, for once Kel wanted to cry but her body wouldn't let her and it was so frustrating she felt like she had cried a river but she had not shed one tear.

"Dom I have some thing to tell you but you have to promos not to tell anyone else. Please Dom do you promos not to tell?" Kel looked deep into his eyes hoping that he would trust her and not tell anyone because she had to tell him she couldn't stand it any longer he had to know.

"Yes Kel of course I promos" Dom said his voice gentle and caring even though that is not how he felt but he would do anything to stop Kel from hurting inside

"Dom … I'm … well Dom I'm pregnant" Kel looked away hoping Dom would take the news well she hoped he wouldn't hate her now and that they could still be friends

There was silence for a while then Kel looked at Dom, he was looking at her with love in his eyes suddenly she was swept into a hug witch was awkward for the fact that they were both sitting on the floor, their friendship had grown since Cleon had gone off and gotten married, before that awful night 2 months ago Dom and Kel had flirted non stop but now that seemed to have gone further still, this threw Kel way off because she was not expecting this at all she was so shocked that it showed through her Yamani face not that Dom saw this for he had buried his face into Kel's shoulder. Then Kel came out of her dream state that Dom the only one she had not stopped loving (apart from her family and pets) was hugging her and if she wanted to she could hug him back, that is exactly what happened Kel wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and hugged him she hugged him as though she never wanted to let him go. The next thing Kel knew Dom had his mouth on hers and they were swept into a heated kiss that nether of them wanted to stop, Kel's body tingled all over and she didn't want to let go of Dom ever again this was her dream come true but there was some thing wrong Kel felt it this was all wrong, then Dom drew back to look at her Kel looked into his eyes with longing and with shock realized that Dom had the same look.

That was when it happened Kel thought she must have been crazy, why would she do that? Why would she run from him? The only one she ever wanted and knew she would never have because he would never give up the own for her would he? But that what happened he said he loved her and she ran. She ran even though she loved him too and never wanted to leave him she ran hard and fast to Peachblossom even though he wasn't saddled she gatherd his reins and mounted Peachblossom knew that Kel was not in a good mood and that all she wanted was to get out of here so Peachblossom complied and charged off into the dark forest Kel didn't care where she went just as long as she went.

One houer later and peachbloosem had begun to slwodown so Kel thanked him for doing what she had wanted him to do and told him that she could walk now that they were far enugh away from people who would come looking.they walked on in silenc while Kel thought of what she had done she didn't notice that the sky had started to lighten or that the trees were starting to thine out but she did notice the sound of running water when they got to the cliring Kel stoped peachbloosem to take a drink they had rested for oly a fwe minets when a crashing sound could be herd of in the distance peachbloosem din't seem to mind that someone or something was comeing there way Kel reached orer to her right hip to grab her sward only to fine it not there then she rememberd that she had not grabed a wepon before she had left she had been a bit preocupied with trying to get out of there that will teach me to go of with out something to defend myself with wont it? Kel serched for some good rocks if someone was trying to kill her she would put up a fight. The crashing was getting louder then alof a sudden peachbloosem let out a mighty nay.

"Shhh peachbloosem what if that is a enemy?"

again there was a loud nay but this time it came from behind the trees followed by a mufeld bark and cheping from Kel's sparows then Hoshi came out of the trees with nothing other then Kel Yamani glave followed by jump with Kel's sward and the sparows with a hancrchef carid between them with some grapes in it. Hoshi jump and the sparows must have grabed them befor they left to follow Kel but if Hoshi could follow Kel then others could to so they must keep moving.

"thank you Hoshi but i'm afrade we have to get going now before someone else findes us come on" Kel said in a cherry voice for the animls then ate the grapes that the sparows had brought and used the hancrchef to whipe her sweet soked brow.

"Now ..." Kel looked aroud then to try and figer out which way to go. The sun was rising of to the east (dah) so she thught that would be a good place to start. She would go east.

It had been two weeks of on off walking and riding Kel did everything she could to make her houses happy and helthy because if she got into a stiky spot they would be her only help she rode peachbloosem ever other day and walked most of the time. It seemed like months but it was only two weeks when one day she found a out of the way town she was exousted and hungery she had not eaten well for some time when the owner of the inn saw her she got a free meal and then was sent off to bed.

When Kel awoke the next morning she fellt so much better that she did her full dance patten and not just the half she had been doing lately after that was done she fell hungery so she whent down sters to the dining area and was served it was whle eating her second course that she realized she was being whatched she looked around the room untill she found who was watching her she was about 35 with long dark brown heir pulled back into a tite brade she had blue eyes and a small delicet nose she had a very strong disting of frekels that coverd her nose and chekes she was too thin like most of the country people these days but she also had a strong sterdy bild she wore a long dark marown dress that was too big for her but she made it look good on her by tying a shash around her wast.She saw that Kel was looking at her but her eyes never left Kel.

Finely Kel was sich of the stering game so she stood and walked over to where the lady was steding.

"Hello" Kel said in a cherful voice "how are you today?"

"Hello" The lady had a soft storong voice that told Kel to be weary "Im fine thank you" she replied shortly.Kel tound to leave but the lady spoke again "Did you know you are pregnent?" So she was a healer

"Yes thank you" Kel replied plesantly giving none of her fellings awayand with that the lady gave a nod and walked off

* * *

And now I would like to thank all you who reviewed this and sorry to all of those who reviewed the old story I have lost you names

Star19 -Well here is the chapter and sorry it took so long I had 3 copies of it before I wrote this one

dan-tom-r-hot -Thank you and i will keep it up for some time

Emiliana Keladry -Yes I couldn't believe it ether but I wrote it

Alenor -Yes well in Kel's case it is a bad thing and thankyou

DestinyHunter -Well see Kel didn't report him because this is the first time he has been like that to her, and because he is a friend

fishoutovh2o -Thank you

Nubia -Thanks for that and I tried to do that in this chapter

dodah -Thank you

**and thank you all I hope you liked it please Review and tell me bout what needs fixing or what you like the best or just if you liked it **


End file.
